Mobile electronic devices continue apace to provide greater functionality. Some non-limiting examples are helpful. In terms of applications, email, calendaring, contact management are ubiquitous on mobile electronic devices, and a large number of enhanced applications beyond these core applications are also being offered. In terms of hardware, cameras, high resolution displays, touch screens are also ubiquitous. In terms of network connectivity, devices often include multiple radios to accommodate communication links via different types of core mobile networks (as one non-limiting example, 3G) and wireless local area networks (as one non-limiting example, Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers Standard 802.11).
Each application operable on a mobile electronic device may include a user interface for controlling the device display via, for example, a keyboard and pointing device, such as a touch pad or touch screen display. This may be achieved by importing and extending a user interface API for the application. For example, a title bar may be used to display information relating to a plurality of applications and/or the mobile electronic device.
Developers of applications have been known to implement custom title bar components for displaying information relating to respective applications. This can lead to inconsistent presentation of title bar information across multiple applications on a single device. Furthermore, the effort of such developers in designing such customized title bars is duplicated and additional memory and processing resources are required by each application to generate the various icons. Accordingly, a technical problem exists in how to optimize memory usage in a device having multiple applications each requiring display of a title bar. Furthermore, in some instances, developers don't have any control over system notification icon presentations such as battery, signals which can lead to a presentation of information that is not contextual enough for the application.